Etes vous seule?
by xx-Destinity-xx
Summary: Sakura, une jeune fille de 17 ans, vit seule, dans son village de nombreux meurtres font rage. Qui sont-ils? Que veulent-ils?  La seule à connaitre la réponse ne sera que Sakura. Désolée pour le résumé, je suis pas douée :D. Surement un Multi-Saku.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde :).

J'ai décidé de poster une nouvelle fiction, cette fois, je vais me concentrer en l'écrivant que en français.

En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je n'ai aucun personnages de Naruto, mais j'ai le reste lol :D

Pairing : Surement un multi-Saku =)

* * *

Le soleil venait a peine de se lever sur la contrée, et tout les habitants étaient terroriser .

Pourtant le calme plat régné, il n'avait rien aux alentours, a part le bruit des oiseaux qui chantonnaient, et le vent qui chatouillait les branches des arbres.

Une jeune fille se tenait la, recluse seule sur le bas de la porte, elle regardait les nuages, elle semblait triste.

Depuis des mois, des monstres horribles, enfin les ragots disent que ce sont des monstres horribles, ils sont assoiffés de sang, ils ne font que tuer, tuer et tuer encore.

Les gens pensent qu'ils n'ont pas d'âmes, qu' ils se nourrissent du sang humain, ils sont environs 8 voir 9 peut être plus, que des mâles, les rumeurs disent que ce sont des hommes transformé en démons à cause de leurs péchés, donc ils infligent leurs châtiments aux humains, mais à vrai dire personne ne connait la vérité, et personne ne la cherche.

Tout le monde veut sauver sa peau, tout le monde sauf elle, Sakura.

Sakura n'est pas le genre de fille à avoir peur ou bien encore reculer devant le danger quand une personne a besoin d'aide, étant une doctoresse, elle use de ses capacités médicales pour gérer les situations, mais jusque là, elle n'a encore jamais eu a faire au danger, elle n'est pas normal, non loin de là.

Elle est âgée de 17 ans, elle vit seule depuis la mort de sa mère Tsunade, et même physiquement, elle n'est pas ce que l'on peut dire normal.

Elle a de longs cheveux roses qui lui descende jusqu'à la taille, de grand yeux d'émeraude qui regorge d'innocence, une jolie bouche rose, et un teint crémeux, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autre filles du pays, c'est pour ça que la plupart des hommes ne voulait qu'elle, elle était unique, une beauté hors du commun, tout le monde aurait pu la qualifier d'un ange.

Ici aux pays de soleil sa beauté était considéré comme froide, les filles d'ici était la plupart chaleureuse, chaude et tout.

Mais elle non, elle avait un tempérament froid et distant et surtout depuis la mort de sa mère.

Elle était seule, a vrai dire depuis l'enfance.

Les filles ne l'ont jamais apprécié, elle a toujours était mise de coté, les gens se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle n'était pas comme tout le monde, et donc elle a essayer de les ignorer tant bien que mal, jusqu'au jour où elle est rentrée de l'école tout trempée en plein milieu de l'hiver, d'autres filles lui avaient jouer un sale tour, a ce qui paraît des jeunes filles avaient envoyé des affaires personnels de Sakura dans le lac, et elle, a voulu retourné recherché ce qui lui appartenait, elle est rentré grelotant, les yeux rouges, mais jamais elle n'aurait admis qu'elle avait pleuré, Tsunade lui avait demander ce qui c'était passer mais elle n'en a jamais parler, elle gardait tout pour elle.

Depuis ce jour, Tsunade ordonna a Sakura de restait a la maison, pour apprendre, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille subisse encore et encore, Sakura suivit donc les conseils.

Elle travaillait comme jamais pour prouver aux autres et à elle même qu'elle est meilleur que ce qu'ils pensent.

C'est pour ça, qu'elle n'a pas peur de l'attaque, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne se soucis pas du bien être du village, au contraire, elle leurs montre qu'elle peut faire la part des choses, en les soignant. Mais au fond d'elle, oui au fond d'elle, elle sait que c'est mérité, et que les choses ne sont pas faites au hasard, comme elle pourrait dire, certains jours c'est son coté « dark « qui ressort.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse devant la porte d'entrée, a regarder le ciel, les nuages, a se demander le sens de sa vie, si ses parents étaient bien là où ils sont, si un jour tout ses soucis allaient cesser, mais un bruit de feuilles, lui fait sortir de sa rêverie.

**Sakura:**_ Qui est la?_

Aucune réponse, elle se dit donc que c'est son imagination, que c'est juste le vent et rien d'autre.

A ce moment là, Kabuto, un autre médecin du village apparut.

**Kabuto:**_ Sakura_

Elle se retourna.

**Sakura:**_ Oh bonjour Kabuto, allez vous bien?._

Kabuto n'était pas une personne honnête, il était reconnu comme médecin au niveau du village mais Sakura savait que c'était un type louche, elle avait entendu un jour, que Kabuto et le professeur Orochimaru faisait des expériences sur les humains.

Elle ne croit généralement pas aux rumeurs, mais là, ce gars est bizarre, elle ne le sentait vraiment pas, et puis rien que son sourire lui filait la chair de poule.

Mais malgré tout, elle devait rester polie.

**Kabuto:**_ Ça va toujours en vous apercevant._

Le bruit des feuilles se fit réentendre. Kabuto se retourna. Mais ne vit rien.

**Kabuto**_: N'avez-vous pas peur ma belle Sakura, de rester seule ici? Depuis ces attaques vous devriez rester près de moi, ma maison est assez grande, vous savez._

**Sakura:**_ Avez-vous oublier votre femme Karin? _

_Ceci est bien aimable de votre part Kabuto mais j'ai_ l_e regret de refusé, cette maison m'est très chère, et non je n'ai pas peur d'être ici seule, c'est même mieux que votre compagnie, si je puisse __dire._

**Kabuto**_ : Ma chère et belle Sakura, toujours sur la défensive, et si on allait se promener seul à seul. Karin n'en sera rien._

Il prit le bras de Sakura et essaya de la tenir.

**Sakura:**_ Mais lâchez-moi, vous, fou._

**Kabuto:**_ Alors, Sakura, je croyez que vous n'aviez pas peur._

**Sakura :**_ De vous si, votre visage est juste tellement ignoble._

**Kabuto:**_ Petite garce._

Et il la gifla.

A cet instant précis, un énorme grognement ce fit entendre de derrière les buissons.

Kabuto paniqué s'enfuit, en laissant Sakura seule et désemparé.

Elle regarda vers les buissons, un peu effrayé quand même, il fallait se l'avouer, ce bruit était quand même très proche et elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant.

Mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur, son père Jiraiya lui a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger un animal à son cri, et puis cet animal l'a quand même sauvé de Kabuto.

Donc il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais.

Elle essaya de regarder encore dans les buissons qui était assez éloigné mais ne vit rien alors elle retourna dans sa maison mais avant, elle cria un :

**Sakura :**_ Merci à vous de m'avoir aidé_.

Et elle retourna tranquillement dans sa maison.

Si elle serait rester un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait pu entendre.

**Inconnu : **_Mais de rien, le plaisir était pour moi._

Et l'inconnu repartit sans dire un autre mot, on entendit juste le bruissement des feuilles.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre.

Désolée pour les fautes. Si vous en voyez n'hésiter pas à me le dire, que je corrige ^^.

En tout cas j'attend vos avis :D

Merci .


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde :D

J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre 2 ^^.

En tout cas merci à tous d'avoir lu le premier chapitre .

Merci Roukiia-Chan pour ton commentaire =). Voilà donc la suite

* * *

Durant cette nuit, plusieurs bruits ce fit entendre dans la maison et à l'extérieur de chez Sakura.

Alors elle se réveilla et fit la première chose, elle alluma la lumière mais ne vit personne dans sa chambre.

Elle décida donc d'aller jeter un œil au salon, c'était la d'où venait le bruit.

Elle pensa, qu'il fallait mieux laisser la lumière éteinte, pour ne pas que l'intrus la voit.

Elle était intelligente, elle avait penser que si elle allumait la lumière, elle serait reconnaissable et ne pourrait pas surprendre le malheureux.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, ceci n'était pas une bonne stratégie, parce que l'intrus ou plutôt les intrus ne sont pas si humains que ça.

Son sang se glaçait au fur et à mesure de ses pas, elle sentait comme une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna, mais vu qu'il faisait sombre, elle ne pouvait rien distinguer.

Elle se sentait visé, épié dans sa propre maison comme si une dizaine de paires de yeux la regardait et percer son âme à nue.

Elle descendit les marches, et sentit comme si quelqu'un lui avait touché la main.

Mais le touché n'était pas froid comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer, mais bien chaud.

Comme si quelqu'un savait qu'elle était là.

Arrivé en bas, elle vit que la porte de sa maison était ouverte, une grande bourrasque de vent lui arriva en plein figure, la porte commença a claqué.

Elle voulut allumer la lumière du bas mais par le plus de grand des hasard elle ne voulait pas marcher, c'est à ce moment là, que le pire scénario dans sa tête ce mit à jouer.

Elle se dit qu'elle devait rester forte, que ce n'était pas grave, si ça devrait être ainsi, ça serait ainsi.

Tsunade lui a toujours dit d'être imperturbable fasse aux dangers, ne pas montrer sa peur.

A cet instant, elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas, une main rassurante vient se poser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Comme pour lui faire comprendre, _« ne t'inquiètes pas »._

Et la lumière se mit en route, la porte était fermé, la pièce était chaude.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vit des ombres se dirigés vers le village, mais avant, les ombres se sont toutes retournés vers Sakura, elle pensait que le temps c'était arrêter.

Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier ces personnes mais elle savait que c'était eux qui était chez elle.

Elle voulait aller les voir, elle n'avait plus peur, mais en même temps elle voulait les remercier, bizarrement elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle ne se sentait plus seule.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais ne parvint pas, c'est étrange que la porte soit bloqué de l'autre côté. Comme si on voulait lui dire ne nous suit pas.

Elle se rédigea vers la fenêtre, et tout à coup un homme colla sa tête à la vitre et regarda a l'intérieur, elle sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un homme devant sa fenêtre. En plus il a apparut d'un coup, elle le regarda, il souriait, il ressemblait à un petit enfant, il avait l'air jeune, a peu près dans les mêmes âges qu'elle, vu de comme ça, il avait l'air amical, de jolis yeux bleus, une peau bronzée, des cicatrices sur ses joues qui ressembler a des moustaches et il avait l'air d'être blond.

Il regardait Sakura, il ne faisait que ça et puis il disparu, en ne laissant qu'une marque de griffes sur le carreau.

_Griffes? _Pensait Sakura.

Elle le vit au loin toujours retourné en direction de sa fenêtre, il la regardait encore. Une autre personne s'approcha de lui, et regarda aussi, et d'un coup, une énorme queue rouge sortie du jeune homme, on aurait dit un renard en quelque sorte.

Sakura regarda perplexe, mais étonnamment sereine. Le renard partit dans la même direction que les ombres sont partis précédemment _« Le village «_.

Il ne restait que l'autre homme qui visionné encore sa maison, et puis d'un coup il disparu également.

Sakura décida que ce soir, elle ne dormirait pas.

Le lendemain, elle a appris que Kabuto était mort.

Mais pas d'une mort douce, non, d'une mort atroce, comme si il avait été punis de quelque chose.

Son corps avait été mutiler, le sang jaillissait encore dans la chambre .

Karin sa femme paniquée, partis ce caché dans un placard.

Et le lendemain, elle découvrit, cette horrible scène.

La plupart des gens avait supposé que Sakura était la coupable, vu qu'elle avait été vu avec Kabuto l'après midi même et que le ton avait été élevé.

Karin savait que ce n'était pas Sakura la coupable, mais bien des hommes, mais vu qu'elle n'aimait pas cette Sakura, elle allait donc, lui coller ce meurtre sur le dos.

Karin et d'autres villageois partirent pour rejoindre la maison de Sakura, qui était éloigné du village.

Arrivé devant la maison, l'attroupement, parler haut et fort pour que Sakura sorte de chez elle.

Sakura s'empressa de sortir pour voir ce qui ce passe. Elle savait pour la mort de Kabuto.

Mais pourquoi dont tout ces gens était chez elle?

**Karin :**_ Sakura, très chère, tu te demandes pourquoi tout le monde est ici, n'est ce pas? C'est très simple. Tu devrais déjà toi même le savoir, non ?_

**Sakura**_: Non, mais explique moi dont._

**Karin:**_ Chérie, ne nie plus, je sais ce que tu as fais hier soir, tu as tué Kabuto, tu étais jalouse qu'il soit mon mari, tu le voulais que pour toi._

**Sakura:**_ Karin, sérieusement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

**Karin: **_Arrêtes dont de jouer l'innocente, sale peste, tout le monde t'as vu parler avec Kabuto hier, tu lui as fait des avances mais vu qu'il les avait refuser, tu l'as tuer, sale catin._

**Sakura:**_ Je ne joues en rien l'innocente, vu que je le suis, je n'ai pas tuer Kabuto, j'admets que je l'ai vu hier et ce n'est pas moi qui lui est fait des avances mais plutôt lui._

**Karin**_: Sale menteuse, Kabuto n'était pas de ce genre là, tu ne veux que piquer le mari des autres, tu ne sais faire que ça, et tuer les gens qui t'entoure également._

**Sakura:**_ Pardon?_

**Karin:**_ Ne soit pas sotte, tout le monde sait, que ton père Jiraiya est mort à cause de toi, il ne supportait plus de voir ton visage si laid tout les jours et ta mère Tsunade qui est morte, il y'a quelque mois, la plus grande catin du village, elle se disait docteur mais tout le monde sait que les heures supp', ce n'était pas pour les patients mais plutôt pour son petit plaisir personnel, et puis elle est morte, surement aussi a cause de toi elle devait en avoir marre d'entendre des choses tellement vrais sur toi, et d'avoir un tel fardeau comme fille. Je la comprend._

**Sakura: **_Comme oses-tu, pourrir le nom de ma famille comme ça, avec tes mensonges, ma mère et mon père ont toujours étaient des honnêtes gens, qui essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de ne pas écouter les rumeurs, mais dans ce village vous savez que blasphémer. Mon père était un homme bon qui a su s'occuper de moi et m'a élevé dignement, et il ne jugeait personne, et encore moins sa propre fille, si tu oses dire encore une fois que c'est de ma faute qu'il est mort, je te jure, je ne sais_ _pas ce que je te fais, et quand à ma mère, si elle faisait ce travail de nuit, c'était pour réussir à m'éduquer correctement et jamais où là non jamais de sa vie, elle se serait prostituer, si tu veux tant que ça savoir ce qu'elle faisait chez les gens tard le soir, demande le leur alors._

**Une dame dans la foule:**_ Karin, tu as tord, Tsunade était une femme respectable et remarquable, elle venait chez nous, pour soigner mon fils, qui est gravement malade, je n'avais pas les moyens de l'emmené à l'hôpital, c'était trop couteux mais lady Tsunade, le soigner contre de la nourriture, des fournitures, des livres, elle ne demandait presque rien. Donc revoit ton jugement._

**Karin :**_ Bon peut être mais en tout cas ce n'est pas le sujet, Sakura est une meurtrière._

_Emmenez-la._

**Sakura:**_ Mais..._

**Policiers:**_ Tais-toi, si mamzelle Karin, vous a reconnu, c'est que vous êtes la coupable, elle était témoin._

* * *

Voila, pffiou un long chapitre :D, j'espère que vous avez aimer.

Et oui Kabuto est mort, désolée pour les fans lol .

_Désolée si j'ai fais des fautes ^^'._

J'attend vos commentaires :).

Merci de m'avoir lu :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour tout le monde :) .

Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir :D.

Donc comme promis je poste la suite ^^

Si jamais vous avez des suggestions, une idée ou encore un personnage que vous voulez que j'ajoute.

Ce n'est pas un problème. :)

* * *

Le monde de Sakura s'écroulait, c'était la fin.

Elle allait finir comme une vulgaire criminelle, payer pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a même pas fait. Et elle est convaincue que Karin sait que ce n'est pas elle, la criminelle, mais vu que Karin ne l'aime pas, elle lui fait donc payer son malheur.

Sakura repensait à son enfance, quand, sa mère et son père était toujours vivant. Est-ce que sa vie aurait ressembler à ça si ils étaient toujours présent. Elle s'interroge. Pourquoi les gens la détestait tellement? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça? Pourtant elle a assez été punie dans sa vie.

Elle fut donc emmener en prison.

Elle se doutait, qu'à ce moment là Karin était certainement entrain de décrire la scène, tu parles d'une déposition.

Elle devait embellir les choses à sa façon comme elle a toujours fait. Cette fille était une pure mythomane...

**Sakura :** _Je suis innocente. Écoutez moi, s'il vous plait, je n'ai rien fait, je le jures._

**Policier:** J_e suis désolé, Mademoiselle, mais vous devez vous taire et vous calmez._

_ Les juges examineront votre dossier, et vous serez juger mais pour le moment vous êtes un danger pour la société donc vous resterez sous les barreaux en attendant votre jugement._

**Sakura:** _Un danger? Je ne le suis pas, croyez-moi, aidez-moi, je vous en supplie._

**Policier: **_Bon, maintenant ça suffit, taisez-vous._

Pendant ce temps, de loin, des personnes regardaient la scène en se sentant coupable.

**Inconnu 1 :** _C'est de notre faute, si on ne l'avait pas tuer, Sakura ne serait pas en danger actuellement._

**Inconnu 2 **: _Tais-toi Naruto, j'essaye de réfléchir à un plan pour la sortir d'ici._

**Inconnu 1 ou plus précisément Naruto ( héhé )** : T_u as intérêt à en trouver un bon Sasuke, les autres ne nous pardonneront jamais pour avoir mis Sakura dans ce pétrin._

**Inconnu 2 alias Sasuke :** J_e le sais bien, idiot, mais a qui la faute, ce n'était pas ton idée brillante de le tuer, n'est ce pas?_

**Naruto: **_Peut être mais il le mériter, il m'a pousser à bout aussi, il ne devrait pas s'approchait de ma fleur de cérisier._

**Sasuke :** _Ta? Depuis quand, si jamais tu l'as touche, je ne ferais pas de pitié._

**Naruto **: _Rah, tais-toi Sasuke, joue pas ton possessif, elle ne sais même que tu existes, ni moi, je crois je vais pleurer, _* pleure *_ elle sait pas qui je suis._

**Sasuke:** _Tais-toi, imbécile, tu sers vraiment à rien, et puis toi même tu m'as dit que tu étais rester comme un chien bavant devant sa fenêtre la nuit dernière et qu'elle t'avait vu._

**Naruto:** _Ah oui, _* rigole * _C'est vrai , j'avais oublié._

**Sasuke :** * Tout bas *_ Idiot._

**Naruto :** _Quoi ?_ _Bon ton plan, il vient ou pas. Plus je vois ces humains, plus ça me donne envie de vomir, tout ce qu'ils lui font subir._

**Sasuke :**_ Ah j'ai enfin trouvé, j'ai une idée, écoutes moi bien._

**Naruto :** _J'écoute toujours._

**Sasuke:**_ Oui, oui, c'est ça..._

Sakura était toujours dans sa cellule, elle se morfondait.

Elle voulait que quelqu'un vienne la délivrer, comme dans les contes de fées, ou la princesse est prisonnière dans le château et qu'un beau prince charmant vient à son secours.

Mais là c'était tout le contraire, elle ne jouait pas le rôle de la princesse mais plutôt la présumée coupable du meurtre de Kabuto, et la prison ne ressemblait en rien à un château.

Donc oui, elle ne rêvait pas c'était bien la réalité malheureusement.

La nuit commença à tomber sur le village et la plupart des habitants s'enfuient chez eux.

La nuit est mauvais signe, cela signifie plus de meurtres.

Sakura regarda par la fenêtre de sa cellule.

Et la elle fut choqué comme jamais, elle vit cinq hommes pas loin de sa cellule.

Mais que faisaient-ils?

**Naruto:** _Oye Sasuke, pourquoi as-tu prévenus les autres?_

**Sasuke :** _J'étais un peu obligé, j'avais besoin de leurs aides pour délivrer Sakura._

**Inconnu 3 :** _Tout ça c'est de votre faute à tout les deux, hier soir qui a été tuer cet homme? J'avais pourtant dis que ça aurait été risquer pour le vie de Sakura._

**Sasuke:**_ Hn, Itachi, arrêtes de croire que tu as toujours raison._

**Inconnu 3 ou plutôt Itachi:**_ J'ai toujours raison, petit frère idiot._

**Inconnu 4 **: _Bon arrêtez le blabla, on perd du temps et ça m'impatiente et j'ai horreur d'attendre. _

**Inconnu 5:** _Hé Sasori, on le sait, tu le répètes tout le temps, non_. **[ Facile à reconnaître non :D]**

**Inconnu 4 ( maintenant connu sous le nom de Sasori :D ) Sasori :** _Juste, fermes là Deidara, je ne t'ai vraiment rien demander._

**Inconnu 5 alias Deidara: **_Oui , non._

Sakura regardait toujours le spectacle étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, cinq jeunes hommes étaient devant sa cellule à comploter.

Mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas les connaître, du moins elle pensait ne pas les connaître, d'ailleurs elle ne les avait jamais vu dans la ville non plus.

Le groupe de cinq se composé de deux garçons aux cheveux noirs qui se ressemblait terriblement, on aurait dit deux frères, il y'en avait un plus grand que l'autre d'ailleurs il a de longs cheveux noirs tirés en queue de cheval basse, avec des yeux rouges où on pouvait distinguer une cicatrice

sous chaque oeil, quand à l'autre, lui, avait des cheveux noirs court en forme de cul de poulet et des yeux noirs onyx, de l'autre coté se trouvait un gars aux cheveux rouge sang désordonnés , avec des jolis yeux chocolat, et une peau pâle, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ou bien il

s'impatientait, à coté de lui se trouvait un grand jeune homme avec de long cheveux blond tirés en une demi queue de cheval haute et sa frange qui couvrait un de ses yeux, d'ailleurs la couleurs de ses yeux étaient d'un superbe bleu, et quand au dernier mais pas le moindre il avait l'air

assez énergétique mais quand Sakura regarda bien, elle reconnu l'homme de l'autre soir, les cheveux blond, la peau bronzée, les yeux bleus, les trois cicatrices en forme de moustache sur chaque côté de ses joues, oui c'était bien lui.

Elle décida donc de parler.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, encore, cet homme était là.

**Sakura :** _Hé vous, désolée pour l'interruption _* elle pointa Naruto du doigt * _ mais est ce que je vous connais?_

_Parce que vous êtes également rester devant ma fenêtre un long moment hier soir._

Tout le monde se retourna vers Naruto.

**Itachi :** * tout bas * : _Comme d'habitude, c'est le crétin qui fait tout compromettre._

_Naruto sérieusement tu es la discrétion même comme d'habitude, tu as dû l'effrayer, à l'espionner comme ça devant chez elle , imbécile va._

**Naruto :**_ Tu crois? _* dit-il en se grattant la tête* .

**Le reste :** _Idiot._

**Itachi :**_ Non, non, tu crois vraiment, qu'une personne normale est contente de voir un homme devant chez elle, la nuit, elle a dû te prendre pour un pervers ou un fou, ou un voleur ou .._

**Naruto:** * lui coupant la parole *_ C'est bon, j'ai compris qu'elle a dû avoir peur de moi, tu peux arrêter maintenant, Itachi..._

**Sakura : **_Alors? Me connais-tu? Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne t'ais jamais vu au par avant?_

**Naruto: **_Oui Sakura-chan je te connais depuis longtemps d'ailleurs._

**Sasori** * tout bas * : _Non mais Naruto es-tu idiot ou quoi ?... de un tu dis son prénom et de deux tu lui dis que tu la connais comme ça depuis longtemps, là elle va vraiment te prendre pour un fou._

Les autres acquissent.

**Sakura:** _Vous m'avez appeler Sakura-chan? Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? D'où me connaissez vous?_

**Naruto:** _Eh bien Sakura-chan, c'est une longue histoire, je pense qu'il est préférable que je te la raconte plus tard, et puis c'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour en parler, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur votre cas pour l'instant, mais mon nom est Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki._

_Alors croyez-moi._

**Sakura:**_ Très bien Naruto, je te crois._

Tout le monde était ébahis, elle a cru Naruto. Wah. D'ailleurs Naruto portait fièrement un magnifique sourire pour narguer les autres.

Quand à Sakura, elle pensait, qu'elle devait le croire, si ils étaient là c'était bien pour quelque chose en cette nuit de pleine lune, ils n'allaient pas tous faire en même temps une promenade près de la prison, peut être qu'ils allaient la délivrer, enfin elle espérait.

Et puis vu qu'elle n'a jamais pu faire confiance, elle doute mais elle se demande quand même comment elle même a pu croire en ce gars, il l'avait si bien convaincue en si peu de mot.

Est-il une sorte de manipulateur ou d'hypnotiseur, non ce n'est que des foutaises. Dans tout les cas il semblait juste légèrement idiot mais surtout il avait l'air d'avoir un grand coeur.

En tout cas elle savait que leurs chemins se croiserait forcément plus tard, et puis il devait toujours lui dire comment il l'a connait.

D'ailleurs peut être que tous, la connait.

* * *

Alors je fais une petite précision, mais je pense que vous avez remarqué ^^.

Il n'y a pas encore tout les personnages masculins, mais heureusement ils vont venir après.

Je n'ai mis qu'un petit groupe d'entre eux :D .

J'aime le Naruto idiot :D.

Le prochain chapitre sera un flashback de Naruto, je préfère vous prévenir :).

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécier celui-ci.

Et encoore merci de me lire.

Bisous à vous ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme je l'avais précisé, au chapitre précédent, c'est un chapitre flashback de Naruto.

Je voulais un peu raconter son histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas chaque personnage aura son petit chapitre de gloire :D

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

Merci pour tout vos commentaires :).

A chaque fois que je les lis, ça me fait énormément plaisir ^^

* * *

**Flashback Naruto:**

Naruto se promener tranquillement au abord de la forêt, il arrivait à distinguer son village d'ici.

Les villageois l'avaient chasser du village.

Ils l'avait pourchasser jusque que devant la forêt, Naruto savait que les habitants ne se permettrait pas de rentrer dans la forêt, ils étaient trop effrayé par celle-ci.

Naruto était persécuté depuis toujours son village lui a toujours reproché d'être un enfant démon, ils l'ont donc ignorés et mis de cotés, jusqu'au jour de ses 7 ans où les villageois l'ont banni du village parce qu'il était soit disant trop dangereux, à vrai dire il s'en moqué, il n'avait plus rien qui

le rattaché au village, sa mère et son père sont décédés il y'a deux ans, soit disant, dans un accident mais Naruto sait que ce n'était pas un accident.

La police n'a même pas ouvert une enquête, ils ont laisser le dossier s'entasser dans la poussière.

Depuis ce jour, Naruto ne fais plus confiance en personne.

Les gens ne font que le trahir ou le blesser voir même ils veulent le tuer.

La plupart des personnes ne savent même pas la douleur qu'il traverse, ils le regardent comme un enfant stupide qui ne comprend rien mais c'est tout le contraire.

_Il sait, il voit, il comprend et surtout il écoute._

Il a entendu tellement d'absurdité sur lui même, qu'il préfère en rire, qu'en pleurer même si au fond de lui, ça le brûle, il a envie de tout saccagé, mais il se retient, peut être qu'un jour il ne pourra plus se retenir et tout explosera.

Vu qu'il était seul et dans un milieu dangereux, il a préféré ce terré dans une grotte comme ça personne ne le retrouverais.

Petit à petit, il commença à tomber de fatigue. Il se laissa aller.

Mais tout un coup, un bruit de pas ce faisait entendre, il paniqué.

**Inconnu: **_Rah ces branches, il faut toujours que je m'écorche dessus, pourquoi ma foutue femme m'envoie chercher ses plantes, ne peut-elle pas le faire elle même, non mais c'est vrai quoi, heureusement qu'elle est chaude. Haha, mais vraiment je dis n'importe quoi. Tiens une grotte, et si je _

_m'arrêtais là un instant._

Naruto regardait l'étrange personnage, il le trouvait assez marrant, mais très bizarre, il avait de long cheveux blanc, des yeux noirs et dessous de longues marques rouges **( tout le monde l'a reconnu hein :D )**. Donc il s'enfouit un peu plus profond de la grotte pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Donc l'inconnu s'approcha de la grotte, et rentra.

**Inconnu : **_Il fait bon vivre ici, peut être même mieux qu'a la maison, si elle m'entendais dire ça, je pense je serais déjà mort._

Et puis d'un coup Naruto, laissa échapper un petit rire.

**Inconnu: **_Quelqu'un est la ?_

Naruto ne dit rien. Mais l'inconnu n'était pas idiot ...

**Inconnu :** _Je sais que vous êtes là..._

Naruto resta muet. Quand tout à coup, l'étranger s'approcha de Naruto.

Il prit une allumette, l'alluma et en même temps cria.

**Inconnu :** _Bouh_

Naruto hurla de peur, il ne s'attendait pas à être surpris.

**Inconnu :** _Haha si tu avais vu ta tête, gamin, c'était super drôle. Mais que fais-tu ici, tout seul en plein forêt, c'est dangereux, es-tu fou?_

**Naruto :**_ Non ce n'était pas drôle, fou. J'ai eu plus que peur. Si vous voulez savoir ma vie attendez-vous à être déçu, je ne dirais rien._

**Inconnu :**_ D'accord, je ne te forces pas à parler, tu sais, je voulais simplement faire la conversation._

**Naruto:**_ On m'a chassé de mon village, Papi. Parce que j'étais un monstre. _

**Inconnu :** _Papi? Non mais, je suis pas si vieux, et puis je m'appelle Jiraya et toi c'est quoi ton petit nom? Un monstre qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries? Tu as l'air tout à fait normal, les gens ne devraient pas te juger comme ça._

A partir de ce moment là, Naruto savait que cet homme n'était pas comme les autres.

**Naruto :** _Jiraya alors, mais ce n'est pas des conneries, je vous le jure, je ne suis pas normal._

**Jiraya:**_ Rah tais toi un peu, je ne fais pas de différence, pour moi tu es pareil que les autres enfants, tu es loin d'être anormal, jeune homme, donc juste tais toi et profite de la vie, je pense que tu le mérite un peu vu ce que tu as traversé._

Naruto ce demandait comment cette homme aurait pu savoir un brin de son passé, sa douleur, et tout, mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas, que vraiment il comprenait tout ça.

**Naruto**: _Merci._

**Jiraya:**_ Enfin un peu de reconnaissance, c'est pas trop tôt. Mais de rien, je disais ça pour plaisanter tu sais ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier._

_J'ai la même à la maison._

Naruto regardait confus.

**Jiraya:**_ Oui, je veux dire, j'ai une fille de ton âge, qui me fais penser à toi un peu, avec cette insouciance que vous avez, vous vous ressemblez._

**Naruto: **_Vous, vous avez une fille?_

**Jiraya: **_Oui ,j'en ai une, une jolie petite fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux vert. D'ailleurs je dois avoir une photo._

Il lui montra une photo.

**Jiraya :** _La voilà, elle est pas mignonne, hein? Ah oui, sur la photo, il y'a également ma femme dessus, j'ai oublié de le dire pourtant elle ne passe pas inaperçu. Haha. _

_Tsunade si tu m'écoutes je suis désolé je ne penses pas ce que j'ai dis._

Naruto regarda l'homme bizarrement, il le pensait un peu déranger.

Il jeta encore un œil à la photo et vit la jolie petite fille aux cheveux roses, il pensait que peut être elle, elle pourrait être son amie, peut être qu'elle l'accepterait comme son père a fait.

Et puis elle avait l'air si mignonne, si innocente, si fragile et surtout si triste sur la photo.

**Naruto:** _Jiraya, votre fille à l'air triste sur la photo._

**Jiraya:** _Je sais …_

Il n'en dit pas plus. Mais ce fut, assez pour Naruto pour comprendre, que sa fille n'était pas vraiment heureuse non plus, mais au moins il a vu dans la façon de Jiraya d'agir, qu'il se souciait vraiment de sa fille, qu'il la voulait vraiment heureuse plus que tout.

**Naruto:**_ Jiraya, plus tard j'épouserais votre fille comme ça elle sera toujours heureuse avec moi. _Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**Jiraya:**_ Haha, si jeune et déjà si entreprenant, mais je ne penses pas que je te laisserais ma Sakura comme ça._ Dit -il d'un air méchant.

Naruto pris peur.

Il pensait «Sakura « un si jolie prénom pour une si belle petite fille, ça lui va parfaitement bien.

**Jiraya :** _Je plaisantes ou peut être pas tant que ça. Mais en tout cas l'avenir nous le dira, mais je sais que tu pourras rendre Sakura heureuse, si jamais elle veut de toi. Haha._

Et ce fut ainsi, que Naruto, a trouver son premier amour, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien de lui, mais lui l'aimait déjà, il voulait la connaître, savoir les moindres détails de sa vie, la chérir, lui dire qu'il était la, même si, il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo, il se sentait étrangement proche

d'elle, comme si ils étaient liés en quelque sorte, il a réussi a percer le mystère autour de cette fille et il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas si différente de lui et c'est pour ça que tout les deux réunis ils pourraient faire face, à tout.

Que c'est-il passer ensuite? L'avenir nous le dira...

C'est le seul passage que Naruto peut se rappeler.

* * *

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la suite, mais c'est fais exprès lol.

Oui c'est un peu un Naru-Saku, enfin surtout un Naruto qui se fait des films hein?

Mais il est un peu comme ça dans l'anime aussi lol.

J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Jiraya, donc je voulais que Naruto et Jiraya se rencontre. Eh oui ! :D

Rien de tel que Jiraya en tant que papa de Sakura ^^.

Désolée si les personnages sont un peu O.C.C mais bon.

J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience pour ce nouveau chapitre. :D

Si il y'a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Prochain chapitre je vais le faire plus long promis.

Merci pour lire mes histoires :D


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde :)

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre.

Il est plus long que les autres et oui :p

En tout cas bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Sasuke :**_ Naruto, Naruto, OH ! NARUTO._

**Naruto :** _QUOI?_

**Sasuke : **_Tu étais dans l'espace, encore ,faut peut être que je te ramènes dans la réalité, j'étais entrain de réexpliquer le plan, mais bien sûr vu que tu étais dans les vapes, va falloir que je réexplique tout. Merci bien, idiot._

**Naruto:** _Rah, c'est bon …., arrêtes de te plaindre Sasu-gay._

**Sasuke:** _Stop m'appeler comme ça déjà._

**Naruto :** _Naaan, j'aime trop voir ta tête quand je dis ça._

**Itachi :** _Bon les filles, c'est pas tout ça mais arrêtons de blablater, on dois sauver une charmante demoiselle, * clin d'oeil discret à Sakura *. Et puis aussi, faut pas traîner, si les autres apprenaient qu'on ne les a pas prevenu, _

_je pense vraiment qu'ils vont s'énerver..._

**Deidara:** _Héhé... C'est que ta peur Itachi_.

**Itachi :** _Juste fermes-là Deidara, je ne prendrais rien en charge._

**Sasori:** _Bon ok, ok, maintenant allons-y._

**Naruto:** _Euh... quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'on doit faire?_

**Les autres :** _…._

**Sasuke :** _Bon je recommences, tu m'écoutes maintenant j'espère?_

**Naruto : **_Oui, chef._

**Sasuke:** _Donc maintenant que Naruto écoute enfin, je vais dire comment ça va se passer._

Sakura se trouve dans la cellule de gauche donc Deidara et Itachi vont aller distraire ou plutôt tuer les gardes on se comprend bref, quand à Sasori, Naruto et moi, nous allons détruire les barreaux de la cellule

comme ça on pourra faire échapper Sakura par la fenêtre, vous m'avez bien compris?

**Tout le monde :** _Oui_

**Itachi :** _Juste une question comment ce fait-il que ce soit toi le chef et pas moi ? Pourtant je suis l'aîné..._

**Sasori:** _Itachi ce n'est pas le moment, on perds du temps._

Quand à Sakura elle savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose...

Cinq hommes devant sa cellule, ce n'était pas anodin, allaient-ils la délivrer? Mais pourquoi dont?

**…: **_Sakura_

**….:** _Oh! Sakura_

Et elle revint à la réalité.

**Sakura:** _Euh oui, pardon, vous m'avez appelé?_

**…:**_ Oui, depuis tout à l'heure mais bon._

**Naruto: **_Sakura-Chan écoutes on vient te sauver._

**Sakura: **_Vous? Mais pourquoi?_

**… :** _Parce que, on t'expliquera plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment._

**Naruto: **_Sasori, soit un peu plus poli envers ma Sakura-chan._

**Sasori:** _C'est juste qu'on a pas le temps, le soleil va se lever._

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de détruire les barreaux.

Sakura quand à elle, regardait dans le miroir devant elle, elle voyait les reflets de la lune se reflétait sur la glace, ça donnait une impression féérique si on enlever le contexte autour.

Est ce que c'était réel?

Ses long cheveux roses étaient complètement désordonnés, et elle avait l'air fatigué.

Elle était confuse. Des gens ou plutôt des hommes allaient l'aider.

Mais connaissant les hommes qu'elle avait déjà côtoyer, ils aident que si ils ont quelque chose en retour, ce n'est jamais bénévolement, c'est pour ça qu'elle était si inquiète.

Elle se demandait pourquoi ces hommes la voulait et qu'allaient-ils lui faire?

Si le sort qu'ils lui réserve est pire que la prison, elle préfère de loin, rester ici.

Les hommes, elle n'avait vraiment pas confiance en eux, et les femmes n'en parlont même pas, les humains en général pour elle, était la plus terrible espèce vivante.

Toujours à jalouser, crier, insulter, battre, cracher, mentir, se cacher, s'entretuer.

Elle ne trouvait pas la beauté humaine si attrayante, pour elle, ce n'était pas les animaux les monstres, mais bien eux.

Dans sa vie elle n'a presque vu que le mauvais coté des humains.

Les hommes ne cherchaient qu'après elle, pour lui faire la cour ( ou plus généralement l'avoir dans leur lit ).

Les femmes la jalousaient pour ça, donc à chaque fois, des rumeurs circulaient sur elle, les gens mentaient sur sa personne, les villageois l'insultaient, lui crachaient dessus.

Donc pour elle autant les hommes que les femmes étaient mauvais. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur petite personne.

Ce souciaient-ils du mal qu'ils lui faisait avec tout ça?

Physiquement, elle était indemne, mais mentalement, elle n'a jamais était aussi fragile, elle n'en supporterait pas plus, elle se sentait perdu dans ce monde de brute.

Elle était si petite, si facile à casser, elle était comme un objet en porcelaine qui peut se briser à n'importe quel moment, elle n'avait rien à voir dans le monde auquel elle appartenait.

Elle sait très bien que les humains ne sont pas tous comme ça, elle a un très bon exemple, ses parents, eux, étaient des personnes aimantes, ils aidaient tout le monde comme ils le pouvaient, mais alors pourquoi

les gens racontent autant de rumeurs sur eux?

Pour la faire souffrir encore plus? Et puis pourquoi ce sont souvent les bonnes personnes qui sont partis en premier, ils n'avaient rien fait, rien demander, ils étaient là quand elle avait besoin d'eux.

Mais comme toujours, dès qu'elle a un peu de bonheur, on lui enlève.

Quand aux personnes méchantes, ils n'ont rien à craindre, ils peuvent continuer le mal qui lui font, personne ne dit rien, personne ne se lève contre eux, même l'autorité est de leurs côtés, elle est seule encore,

elle l'a toujours était.

On dit que l'ignorance est le meilleur moyen, elle a essayé tant bien que mal, mais tout les mots, les souvenirs revenaient, et l'enterraient encore plus.

Les gens ne savent pas comment les mots peuvent blesser. Ils ne savent vraiment rien. Ils n'apprennent pas la douleur des gens, tant que eux sont heureux.

Mais des « qu'eux « ont un problème, ils deviennent le centre du monde.

Alors pourquoi ces hommes veulent-ils l'aider?

**Sakura:** _Ne m'aidez pas, je sais pas pourquoi vous le faîtes mais je doute que c'est pour soulager votre conscience, vous avez dû entendre les rumeurs, mais sachez que vous n'aurait rien de moi, toutes les rumeurs sont _

_fausses, alors vous pouvez autant partir et me laisser seule... J'ai l'habitude._

Sasori fixa Sakura un long moment, il pensait que Sakura ressembler à une jolie poupée, et qu'elle ne devait pas subir toutes ces injustices, il voulait qu'elle est confiance en eux...

**Sasori:** _Stop raconté des paroles inutiles, on va t'aider et on ne veut rien en retour, on est pas du même genre que « ces sales humains « que tu as rencontrés, ne nous catalogue pas ...On sait ce que tu as endurés..._

**Sakura: **_C'est à dire? M'avez-vous surveiller?_

**Naruto:** _Nan Sakura-ch..._

**Sasori:**_ Naruto tais toi. Non Sakura, on ne t'as pas surveiller, enfin pas tant que ça, on a essayé de te protéger, mais on a échoué..._

**Sakura:** _Pourquoi? Pourquoi avez-vous été là autant de temps sans me le dire?_

**Sasori:** _Comme je te l'ai dis pour te protéger._

**Sakura:** _Tu parles d'une protection, tout le monde m'a rejeter, trahis, comment je pourrez vous faire confiance, hein? Dis moi comment?_

**Sasori:** _Parce que nous ne sommes pas " si normaux", nous ne sommes pas comme tout ces humains, on ne trahis pas et on ne rejetteras jamais la personne à qui l'on tiens. On lui est fidèle depuis qu'on la choisis, et ça de _

_l'enfance jusqu'à la mort. On lui appartient, comme elle nous appartient._

**Sakura:** _Quoi? Tu veux me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas humains?_

**Sasori:** _C'est exact, ne sois pas si surprise, je suis sûre qu'au fond tu devais t'en douter... Si tu veux autant savoir sache que je suis le démon scorpion, Naruto est le démon renard et Sasuke, le garçon qui parle peu, est un _

_démon ténébrum, c'est à dire que lui et également son frère __et d'autres membres de leur clan, on certains sombres pouvoirs mais bref si tu veux en savoir plus, tu n'auras qu'a nous questionner plus tard._

**Sakura:** _Alors, c'est vous, que j'ai vu chez moi? N'est ce pas?_

**Sasori:** _Oui, comme je te l'ai dis, quand on a choisi une personne, on lui est fidèle et on la protège, mais sache que Sakura, tu n'es pas celle que tu crois que tu es, tu es bien plus, mais ça tu le découvrira tôt ou tard, _

_mais tu verras... Tu peux accomplir de grandes choses. Tu es bien plus puissante, plus forte que n'importe quels autres humains, d'ailleurs.._

**Sasuke: **_Arrêtes ça maintenant Sasori, tu n'es pas en mesure de lui en dire plus._

**Sasori: **_Très bien...__ D'accord, mais bon ça aurait été un gain de temps._

**Sakura:** _Alors comme ça, « Naruto » c'est bien ça? C'est celui que j'ai vu ce transformé la dernière fois._

**Sasori: **_Comment ça, Naruto ?_

**Sasuke:** _C'est une longue histoire..._

**Naruto:** _héhéhé …._

**Sakura:** _Oui, la fois, où vous avez été tous chez moi, quand la plupart d'entre vous sont partis en direction du village. Il est resté devant ma fenêtre et après s'est enfui mais j'ai pu voir au loin, une sorte de _

_transformation, il ressemblait à un renard, un énorme queue rouge a poussé, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir_.

**Sasori:** _NARRUTTTO, ne sais-tu pas combien c'est dangereux de se transformer près du village, ils auraient pu te reconnaître et après nous pourchasser._

**Sakura:** _Non, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas comme eux et puis j'en ai parlé à personne. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que quelqu'un m'aurais cru. Et puis, c'était... c'était vraiment comme quelque chose de magique._

_Quelque chose sortit tout droit d'un livre fantastique, c'était à la fois irréaliste mais en même temps si réel. C'est vraiment dur à expliquer, ce que j'ai pu ressentir..._

**Sasori :**_ Magique ? ..._

**Sakura :**_ Oui ..._

**Sasuke:**_ As-tu eu peur Sakura?_

**Sakura: **_Au début quand vous étiez chez moi j'ai eu un peu peur, c'est normal comme réaction, faire intrusion en pleine nuit quand on dors, ça fait peur, on imagine toujours le pire... mais après, il y'a eu cette sensation de _

_chaleur, de bien être, de se sentir aimer autour de moi que bizarrement je me sentais en confiance avec vous et dès que je vous ai aperçus, je voulais de suite vous rejoindre._

**Sasuke: **_Très bien._

**Sakura :**_ Très bien?_

**Sasuke:**_ Non rien de vraiment important._

Mais depuis le début, quelqu'un ne les quitter pas des yeux et écouter cette conversation extrêmement intéressante ...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer Sakura n'est peut être pas si humaine que ça ... enfin bref

Dans les futurs chapitres, je mettrais surement plus de romance, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^.

J'attends vos commentaires :D

Merci d'avoir lu.

P.S : Dîtes-moi si j'ai fais des fautes que je les corrige^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde :D.

Désolée pour la longue attente.

J'ai pas mis à jour souvent. ^^'.

Mais avec les cours et tout, pffiou jamais le temps :x

Mais je vais essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois :D.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Deidara et Itachi, étaient parti s'occuper des gardes.

**Deidara:** _Tu crois qu'il faut tous les tuer, un?_

**Itachi:** _On suit le plan, c'est tout. On ne laisse pas de témoin._

**Deidara _:_**_ Si tu le dis, mais je pense que ça va plus attirer l'attention sur Sakura, surtout si elle s'échappe, un._

**Itachi:** _Hum..,Après tout, tu n'es peut être pas si bête que tu en à l'air._

**Deidara: **_Bien sur que non je suis pas si bête. Oh ! Répètes un peu pour voir, idiot de Uchiwa, je vous hais tous, un. Toi, ton morveux de frère, l'imbécile To..._

**Itachi :** _Tais toi un peu, tu as vraiment une grande gueule._

**Deidara :** _Chéé..._

**Itachi:** _Bon, nous allons modifier un peu les plans, parce que comme tu l'as souligné, ça va ne faire qu'attirer l'attention, alors on va juste les assommer, et revenir auprès de Sasuke et les autres._

Donc ils s'exécutent. Pendant ce temps ...

... Une autre personne ne les quittait pas des yeux.

**… : **_Intéressant, pour une fois que ces deux la coopèrent..._

Revenons à l'autre bande.

Naruto toujours fort en bouche, ne faisait que brailler à droite et à gauche.

**Sasuke :** _Tais toi Dobe, tu vas nous faire repérer, vraiment tu es ingérable._

**Naruto :** _Hé Teme, écoute moi, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un là-bas._

**Sasuke:** _Ce n'est pas le moment, de dire des conneries, finissons d'abord le travail._

**Sasori :** _Sakura tu peux sauter d'ici?_

**Sakura;** _Oui je pense, que je peux le faire._

**Sasori:** _Alors qu'attends-tu, saute._

Et Sakura sauta de sa cellule pour atterrir sur Sasori.

Dans une position plus que inconfortable.

Elle se releva et s'excusa auprès de Sasori.

Qui était plus ou moins hébété de ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans sa tête, il rejoué le scénario, où Sakura était au dessus de lui, et il n'a rien fait, il était tétanisé mais en même temps tellement heureux, il avait pu respirer l'odeur de sa chevelure, qui ne l'avait pas laisser de marbre, il l'a trouvait exquise.

Attendez c'est bien lui qui vient de penser ça?

Non, impossible, Sasori a toujours été un gars sans émotion.

Il ne pouvait avoir le moindre soupçon de sentiment. Enfin quoi que...

Mais il revient à la réalité quand Sakura lui demanda quelque chose.

**Sakura :** _Euh... Sasori, que fais-on maintenant?_

**Sasori:** _S'enfuir, logique..._

Itachi et Deidara rejoignirent le groupe qui était maintenant au complet.

**Sakura :** _Oui ça je sais, je n'en doute pas ... Mais où allons-nous? Je vais être recherché? Que va t-il se passer ensuite?_

Les autres se regardaient en silence, elle avait raison, que va t-il se passer? Où peuvent ils bien aller, ce n'est pas comme si ils n'étaient pas repérable... Ils étaient des démons! Oui des démons...

**Sakura :** _Hum …_

Pendant ce temps les autres réfléchissaient aussi, la maison de Sakura? Non trop, bien trop dangereux ...

Et le plus surprenant fut à venir...

**… :**_Hé bien, Hé bien, vous êtes en charmante compagnie aujourd'hui._

**Itachi : **_Madara que fais-tu là?_

**Madara :** _Moi... pas grand chose, je me promenais par ici, pour voir ma belle fleur de cerisier, mais je suis plus ou moins surpris parce que je viens de voir … Vous tous ici … c'est assez inattendu.. et les autres sont-ils au courant, haha, je ne l'espère pas pour vous._

Madara s'approcha de Sakura.

Les autres étaient assez tendu, au contact de Madara …

**Madara :** _Alors Sa-Ku-Ra,_ il fit ronronner son nom, qui donna des frissons à Sakura_, que fais-tu ici, entouré de toutes ces bêtes?_

Après cette phrase Naruto, poussa un grognement, il n'aimait pas être appelé une bête, il était quand même un humain... enfin un peu.

**Madara: **_Naruto, Naruto..A quoi joues-tu?... Que puis-je dire sur toi ? Si Sakura savait tout ce que tu avais fait, te regarderait-elle encore... ha..._

**Sakura:** _Ne parlais pas en mon nom ...Je ne jugerais pas ces hommes, et quoi que vous disiez, je ne prendrais pas votre parti, parce qu'eux , m'ont sauvé, oui ils m'ont aidés, et grâce à eux, je me sens moins seule ici …. Quand à vous, je pense, rien qu'en voyant leurs regards que vous n'êtes pas le _

_bienvenus, donc si vous voulez bien nous excuser._

**Madara :** _Une intéressante réaction... Je ne pensais pas que tu te serais pris si vite d'affection envers eux, tiens tu vraiment à eux? Alors regarde._

Madara pris Naruto par la tête et l'envoya à terre, en une fraction de seconde, Naruto était comme paralysé.

**Madara :** _Alors tu vois … Ils ne valent rien … tous sans exception... parce que je suis le seul à les maitriser._

Sakura s'élança vers Naruto, sans écouter un seul mot de Madara, elle se sentait tellement coupable pour son ami, et en voyant ses blessures, elle se sentait encore plus mal.

Et pour la première fois elle cria :

**Sakura :**_ Allez-vous en, je ne veux jamais vous revoir, vous, monstre._

Tout les autres fut choqué. Et encore plus Madara, qui était près à tuer quelqu'un dans la seconde.

Sakura aida à lever Naruto, avec l'aide de Sasuke. Et regarda Madara, droit dans les yeux, pour lui montrer, que en aucun cas, elle avait peur de lui, bien au contraire, elle était prête à l'affronter, pour sauver ses amis.

**Madara:**_ Comme ceci est surprenant … Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça... Mais je ne dis pas ça dans le mauvais sens du terme.. tout ceci va être amusant à partir de maintenant._

Mais avant de partir, Madara, fit quelque chose d'exceptionnel, il retient le bras de Sakura, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

**Madara ***murmure***** : _Ceci vient juste de commencer, princesse, vous devez être vigilante._

Elle le regarda, mais elle ne comprenait pas, un foutu mot de ce que cette phrase voulait dire, enfin surtout du sens de la phrase.

Et là, il l'embrassa. Mais ce n'était pas, un léger bisous sur les lèvres, non, loin de là, c'était un baiser fusionnel qui montrait une passion inégalée pour Sakura. Sakura ne comprenait en rien à ce qui se passait, elle s'agitait de la situation, n'aimant pas être forcé. Elle haletait. Madara lâcha

l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Mais souriait, vainqueur, il se lécha les lèvres. Il aimait le goût de Sakura, elle était comme un nectar, et il ne faisait que la délecter , ce n'était vraiment pas si grave? Si ? Elle était comme dire, succulente, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien, qu'il était attiré par elle.

Et puis en affichant grandement, son sourire, au nez des autres, il regarda une dernière fois Sakura, puis il lui toucha les lèvres.

**Madara:** _Voyez, je vous avez prévenu, très cher dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser._

Laissant une Sakura béante, et d'autres mâles en fureur.

**Naruto:** _Je vais le tuer, un jour je vais le tuer, je le jure.. Il a harcelé sexuellement Sakura et vous êtes tous témoins, _dit-il en pointant du doigt les autres membres du groupe._ Pourquoi vous n'avez pas réagis, idiots._

**Deidara :** _Tu n'as pas réagis, non plus, imbécile, un._

**Naruto: **_Mais moi, j'ai une bonne raison, j'étais à terre, à l'instant même._

**Deidara :** _Tu parles d'une raison, un._

**Sasori : **_Arrêtez-vous, c'est lassant de vous entendre vous chamaillez comme des gamins._

A ce moment là, Itachi et Sasuke étaient dans une colère incontrôlable, leurs sang bouillaient furieusement même si Madara était un membre de leur famille, jamais ils n'allaient pardonner ce que leur oncle avait fait, à leurs Sakura, aucun d'entre eux, **ne doit toucher**, ce qui appartient déjà à

un Uchiwa, et Madara ne fais pas exception à la règle, Uchiwa ou non, il ne devrait plus jamais poser un doigt ou regard sur leurs fleurs.

Leurs yeux tourbillonnaient rouge, oui ils étaient très remontés.

Quand à Sakura, elle venait juste de refaire surface, ce type venait de l'embrasser. Ce gars là, l'avait embrasser, alors que la minute d'avant elle lui hurlait dessus, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Elle toucha sa bouche et rougit de l'attention qu'il lui avait donner.

Ce type l'avait embrassé, tellement passionnément, comme si il était épris d'elle.

C'était un baiser parfait, si , les deux personnes étaient consentantes, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Et c'est vraiment à ce moment là qu'elle redescendit sur terre, et fut furieuse après ce Madara, qui venait de lui voler un baiser.

Son œil tremblait légèrement, elle allait faire payer cet affront à ce clown, oh oui, il allait payer, et dans sa tête, tout un plan de vengeance se mettait au point. **[ On dirait Sasuke, mais c'est bien Sakura qui parle oui oui lol ]**. Oh oui … elle allait se venger, elle n'aimait pas être un pion ou

un jouet, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était son jouet, rien que dans son regard, il avait eu une lueur de malice.

Oui Sakura Haruno était le jouet favori de Madara Uchiwa. Et c'est à ce moment là, que toute sa vie allait basculer. Après cette fameuse rencontre...Mais malheureusement pour Madara, il n'était pas seul dans cette compétition et il le savait depuis longtemps.

**Naruto : **_Sakura, vas-tu bien?_

**Sakura :** _Oui, Naruto, je vais bien... _* J'ai juste envie de tuer quelqu'un à l'heure qu'il est *

**Naruto:** _Tu es sure? Tu as l'air un peu tendu._

**Sasuke:** _Dobe, c'est un peu normal qu'elle soit tendu, elle vient de se faire embrasser par un connard._

Sakura ne prononça pas un mot durant le voyage, trop troublé, à tourmenter mentalement Madara, si elle pouvait lui faire subir tout ce qu'elle imaginait.

Quand aux autres membres, ils comprenaient parfaitement la situation de Sakura, ils pensaient qu'elle avait été tellement choqué, que pour le moment elle ne préférait pas en parler.

Mais, dans leurs ombres, quelqu'un les suivait toujours. Amusé par le ridicule de la situation.

**Madara :** _Que les jeux commencent, et je suis sur que je vais gagner, en tout cas ça à le mérite d'être divertissant..._

* * *

Voilà tout le monde :D

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre.

Avec un léger moment de Saso/Saku et beaucoup de Mada/Saku ^^ . La romance commence à être présente :D

Bref j'attend vos commentaires. :D

Dîtes moi si jamais j'ai fais des fautes, je les corrigerai ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
